


Cheap Thrills

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Bratting, Cats, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over the Knee, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spanking, Step-parents, Tears, Teasing, or I would call it "fake arranged marriage?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Chipper is a cute boy with a strong will and a shitty stepfather.Jim is a lonely business owner who wants to help a boy in need.Is Jim's attempt at taking care of Chipper a little misguided, and will Chipper be able to find a loving home, at last?
Relationships: Chipper/Jim, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Dreaming in the Dark of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> I am happy to welcome you aboard this leaky ship! I mean, glad to see that you're ready to delve into my new original work!  
> This one is quite "light" in comparison to my other stuff. But it is still not a walk in a park. Read the tags and be careful with what you can and can't read!
> 
> Chipper, the main character, is 18 at the start of the story. But a lot of unpleasant things happened to him in the past (they are mentioned).
> 
> Also, I was inspired by a furry picture where a small pink doggy-boy is getting a spanking from a bigger furry doggo! Poor pink pup is very unhappy and has tears in his eyes! In the picture, it looked consensual, so... I don't put my inspiration source here since I couldn't find the author. Anyway, because of my apparent furry nature, people mate and not marry in this verse. It is not an ABO at all though!
> 
> That's it with my ranting.
> 
> The title is from Sia's song ["Cheap Thrills"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYh-n7EOtMA/). It felt like the song had the right vibe - that you should cherish simple things over everything else.
> 
> Have a nice time reading and please, be so kind and patient as to leave me a comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn the story of Chipper and Jim!

It's been a while since Chipper got in trouble with his mate. Well over a year now.

Right after they mated, spankings have been a regular occurrence. Not that Chipper didn't deserve every single one - he did - it didn't mean he had to like them.

More often than not, Chipper just couldn't hold his tongue. He knew that he was supposed to be respectful towards his older mate, he knew that he was supposed to stay obedient and listen to commands. Neither was easy to do in real life.

In the eyes of the law, he wouldn't be considered a real adult until he reached 25. This is why his stepfather wanted to get rid of him before that age - his idea of a perfect mating for Chipper was to give him away to some old sack of potatoes with mud instead of brains, foul breath and a collection of solid wooden paddles lined up on the wall.

Jim, Chipper's stepfather's trading partner, certainly appeared to be better than that. There were things Chipper expected to happen on the day when he’d turn 18, but not Jim at their doorstep asking for his hand in mating. 

Chipper was shocked. Jim always acted decently around him. Chipper started trusting Jim by that time, even if very little. He was not prepared for such a betrayal. 

Chipper imagined that, at 18, he would finally be able to leave his stepfather's farm. He would travel somewhere, see the world. Maybe, fall in love one day, if he were lucky. Now all of it was rendered impossible.

Chipper must have shouted something along those lines when Jim asked him if he wanted to mate with him. Jim's face fell, and Chipper felt a jolt of some strange ache in his chest at seeing Jim like that. It was all he could do to stop himself from apologizing profusely and begging Jim to not leave without him. But his pride prevailed.

Later, when Chipper caught a glimpse of Jim talking to his stepfather in hushed tones, bidding him farewell, he thought about how he was losing his only chance with the man that… 

Then, abruptly, Jim was taking him by the arm and tugging him in the direction of the greenhouse. Before Chipper, dumbstruck by this development, could find his voice, they were already standing in a far corner, hidden from prying eyes by lush green leaves of some tropical plant with a barely intelligible name. 

For a second, Chipper thought that Jim was so angry at him that he wanted to make it known immediately. He guessed wrong.

Instead of insulting him or telling him how low his chances at finding a good mating partner are, Jim just reminded Chipper of some simple, but crazy important things. In his patient, rich voice Jim told Chipper that he won't be able to cross the county's border without his stepfather's written permission for another 7 years. Jim didn’t need to say more than that. They both knew full-well that Chipper’s stepfather won't issue such a paper unless someone threatened him with a gun, and that, travelling aside, that man would do anything to make Chipper's life miserable in all senses of the word. As long as Chipper was under his stepfather’s “protection”, he didn’t have a chance at an easy life.

Jim gave Chipper a few minutes to mull it over and offered him a deal. If Chipper changed his mind, they could mate and start living together. They’d work together for Jim's delivery service and take care of Jim's small household. If Chipper didn't like such a simple life with Jim and wanted to pursue his earlier goals, Jim would sign his permission to travel where he wants. But this, Jim added, would not happen earlier than in a 2-years-time. This way, Jim could show Chipper how things are outside the farm first before letting him go on a lone journey. Until then, Jim promised to treat Chipper fairly.

Chipper just stood there, quiet, and tried to take it all in. On the surface, it sounded like a very generous offer. In reality, Chipper feared to find an iron fist in a velvet glove if he agreed to follow Jim to his home.

They had to return to the house quickly though, to not give the old man any suspicions, that’s why Chipper didn’t react in any meaningful way. 

After Chipper disappeared in his room, Jim had another talk with Chipper's stepfather and left.

  
  


The next morning, Chipper's sad excuse of a parent threatened him with a beating for being such a stubborn little shit. During the day, he scolded Chipper several times for no particular reason, almost bringing him to tears every time. But what’s new under the moon, right? 

When his stepfather left him alone for a while, Chipper sneaked into his office and made a search on the internet on the old computer. Jim was right; running away right now would've been extremely hard. Chipper would've been caught and brought back home in no time. Also, he would've been sentenced to a spanking in a correction center for defying authorities while his stepfather would have to pay a fee. Chipper shuddered just thinking about such an outcome. No, he wasn’t ready to risk it.

Chipper thought hard about Jim's offer for the next week and a half. Meanwhile, his stepfather was being his usual unbearable self. He worked Chipper harder than any of his hired farm hands and made him kneel on rice for every minor transgression. Luckily, the old geezer got too fat and lazy to take a switch to Chipper’s ass. He certainly didn’t shy away from that, say, 5 years ago, but now he used punishments that were less demanding on him. Otherwise, Chipper is sure he would’ve lost his ability to sit indefinitely.

In the end, it got so bad that Chipper was ready to grasp at any straw. Desperate and in tears after a day full of needling and hard work, Chipper called Jim… and didn’t have to worry about anything since then on. In a matter of hours, Jim took care of necessary formalities, talked to Chipper’s stepfather, persuading him to let Chipper go, and picked Chipper up at the gates to his stepfather’s farm with his meagre belongings in tow.

It seemed to be a promising start but Chipper didn’t know what to expect next. He just hoped that his impression of Jim as a good person was the right one. 

Well, it was, and it wasn’t.

Chipper kinda forgot that the most common means of teaching manners to a younger mate was... spanking. Since his stepfather birched him for the last time, Chipper got unused to the practice. Somehow, he didn’t think that something stingy would threaten his ass ever again. He surely didn’t peg Jim for a lover of old-fashioned discipline methods.

Little did he know.

They had a long way ahead of them, back then.

  
  
  


The fateful rescue happened 2 years ago.

Chipper learned a lot about Jim’s habits since then. He knows the house rules by heart now.

This is why Chipper can be fairly certain that there is no excuse for his yesterday’s behaviour. He knew he was going to get punished when he was sneaking into Jim’s garage and taking one of his bikes. But the weather was so fine and the urge to feel spring wind on his face was so strong that Chipper couldn’t resist.

And now he is dancing on Jim's lap, enduring heavy spanks he could have totally avoided.

As if reading his thoughts, Jim stops the onslaught and inquires: “So, tell me, my reckless boy, was it worth it?”

“No,” Chipper sobs out. “Not at all, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Chipper likes these little pauses during his punishments. Not only do they give his behind some respite, but they also make him feel the difference between here, with Jim, and then, with his stepfather. Jim’s scoldings give Chipper something to hold onto. Weirdly enough, they make him feel safe.

“That’s what you say now, dear. That’s what you always say when you lie ass-up over my knee. And what happens when I let you out of sight? You go and cause mischief.”

Before Chipper can respond, the spanking resumes.

He hangs in there and tries to take it with dignity. Well, as much dignity as one can have when their bum experiences a rain of heavy slaps. Chipper’s lashes are wet and clinging to each other, his nose is running and his throat is sore from screams that he attempts to hold inside his chest every time, with varying degrees of success.

In any case, it’s become easier to endure since Chipper started actively seeking out this treatment, determined to make right by his mate. It’s easier to get through the first few swats that seem too stingy and absolutely unbearable. It’s easier to submit to the rhythm of Jim’s heavy palm rising and falling steadily, heating up his ass and narrowing Chipper’s world to the size of Jim’s lap. It’s easier to let himself cry when the pain gets overwhelming.

It feels really good when it’s over and Chipper doesn’t have to feel bad about himself anymore.

It hadn’t been as easy as that at the start.

  
  
  


At the beginning of their life together, Jim only had to spank Chipper once, ignoring his resistance, to almost ruin the budding trust between them.

It’s been the worst Chipper’s spanking ever.

Chipper fought (or tried to fight) Jim after the latter announced that there was a punishment due. Jim needed to hold Chipper down because he kept trying to slip off Jim’s knees and make a dash for it. Needless to say that Jim succeeded.

It was unfair that Chipper had to bear this pain and humiliation just for choosing the wrong words. To his own eyes, Chipper seemed so adult, so independent. Surely, he was able to take care of himself and didn’t need any “reminders”.

As soon as Jim let him go after the spanking was over, Chipper ran. He was not foolish enough to leave the property, but he found the furthest and most overgrown corner of Jim’s garden, hid there in the bushes and cried.

Chipper remembers it as one of the darkest moments in his whole life.

It’s been so bad.

It’s been the end of his hope.

Chipper knew he was far from perfect but didn’t even he deserve an ounce of friendliness and respect in his life? This was supposed to be his shot at happiness. Why did it have to be the same shit all over again?

Chipper crawled out of his hiding place at dusk. The mealtime must’ve passed already, Chipper thought. He was going to get another 10 or worse on his already bruised bum for missing dinner.

Chipper expected Jim to wait for him on the porch, a severe expression on his face and a belt in hand. But no one was there.

Next, he expected Jim to sit at the kitchen table, pissed at Chipper and eager to give him another lecture. But the kitchen was empty.

There was a plate with potato salad and two sausages on the otherwise empty table. 

And a note:

_When you’ve had enough of sulking, find me at the Wilsons’ and we’ll talk._

_Eat first._

_Jim_

Chipper made himself presentable before going to the Wilsons. Walking the 50 meters between their houses, he felt jittery, out of his element.

But most of all, he felt outsmarted. None of his predictions came to life. He didn’t know what to think now.

A stray thought made to the front of his mind and sent a bolt of anxiety through Chipper.

Would Jim discipline him right there, in front of an outsider? Was it going to be like _that_? Chipper burned from shame, just imagining it. It had been bad enough baring himself for his mate to get spanked, but going over Jim’s knee in front of Mr Wilson? His wife, maybe? No, Chipper decided, he won’t let Jim do this to him. He’d have to be clever about this and not let Jim make a spectacle of him. If it still happened, Chipper would run. Staying would be absolutely out of question then.

Nervous and unsure, Chipper spent a small eternity fidgeting in front of the Wilsons’ door. But when he finally found the courage to knock, nothing dire happened. Chipper was greeted warmly and led to the back porch where he had to sit and wait for the card players to finish their game. Jim was among them. Their eyes met briefly under the blurry orange light of the electric lamps, but then Jim looked down at his cards and pretended to be engrossed in the game.

Chipper swallowed and prepared himself for a long evening. The hostess tried to make him feel comfortable. Chipper was offered lemonade (which he refused) and apple slices (which he accepted with a “thank you”). Sitting proved to be bearable. Maybe, the beating he’d taken wasn’t too harsh, after all. Jim continued ignoring him, and it set Chipper’s teeth on edge. So much so that he couldn’t even participate in small talk.

And yet, with time, Chipper relaxed in the friendly atmosphere. He even managed to forget why he came here in the first place, listening to the women describing their cats and shenanigans of said cats’. That’s why when Jim called him and indicated that they were leaving, Chipper felt as if someone spilt a pot with cold water over his head.

They walked back home in silence. Jim looked more tired than angry, Chipper decided. Maybe, his punishment for hiding won’t be as bad?

“Did you eat?” Jim asked when they were entering the house.

“Yes, Jim,” Chipper replied.

“Good. Then make us tea and wait for me in the kitchen.”

Chipper did as he was told. He managed to make the tea quite quickly and positioned himself at the table, ready to follow Jim’s next commands. But Jim was taking his time, and soon Chipper didn’t know what to do with himself. He ended up scrubbing the table and the countertops so when Jim entered he got a full view of Chipper bent over the counter and trying to get rid of some old grease fleck.

Easy as ever, Jim commented: “A nice disposition”.

Lost in thought, Chipper jumped from surprise and hit his head on the cabinet above.

While he was hissing and rubbing at his head, Jim took the seat at the head of the table and started sipping on his tea.

After a minute of nursing his new bruise, Chipper got his bearings and adopted some semblance of a submissive posture, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Nice tea. If a bit cold,” Jim said after a minute of tense silence.

Chipper allowed himself a glance at the man that held his fate in his hands. Jim looked as exhausted as Chipper felt.

Jim sighed, rubbed at his temples and then uttered aloud, so quietly that Chipper had to strain his ears to hear it:

“Sorry for the wait. I just didn’t know what to say to you, that’s all.”

Chipper blinked and then gaped at Jim. It certainly was a first for him. His stepfather never lost his words - he always knew what to say, even if his rants rarely held much meaning.

Minutes ticked by, and Jim still didn’t elaborate on his last phrase. Chipper realized that he couldn’t endure this uncertainty any longer. A man can only die once, he decided, and blurted out the question that burned his tongue all evening:

“Are you going to punish me?”

At that, Jim looked up at Chipper, startled.

“What? No! What for? You already got what you deserved at noon,” he exclaimed. 

The next second, Jim’s expression turned to worried: “You didn’t ruin something again, did you? It’s the saw, right? Don’t tell me it’s the saw! I don’t have money for a new one right now!”

Chipper slowly shook his head. In any other circumstances, Jim’s reaction would’ve been very amusing.

“I ran away. I didn’t come to dinner,” Chipper explained.

To Chipper, all was clear as day. He didn’t know why Jim needed it to be spelt out like that. Whatever. Jim was the boss; he was making the rules, not Chipper.

“The saw is fine,” he added when Jim looked unconvinced.

It looked like Jim needed a moment for Chipper’s words to sink in, and when they did, Jim gulped and choked on his spit. His eyes went wide and uncomprehending, mouth fell a little agape.

He looked so silly that Chipper fought the urge to giggle. He has gotten used to Jim. And not only Jim. It was going to be tough saying goodbye to everything and everyone here.

It has become obvious to Chipper how desperately he didn't want to leave this house. He’s felt safe here, for the first time in forever (until today, that is). Today has been an admittedly shitty day. Still, Chipper didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave all these wooden chairs, creaky floors and messy rooms behind. He didn’t want to lose the very feeling of “home” so soon after it blossomed.

But he couldn’t stay, either. Not if...

If Jim confirmed Chipper’s worst fears, Chipper would have to find another place to stay even if it was the last thing his tired mind wanted right now.

Chipper felt a biting sensation in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry, not here, for fuck’s sake!

“Chipper. Sit down here, please,” Jim pointed at one of the kitchen chairs surrounding the table.

Chipper did as he was told.

Jim looked him up and down with calculating eyes, stilled himself and said:

“Now tell me, my little friend, why did you have to run so fast from me today?”

Chipper barely stopped himself from squinting at his mate suspiciously. What kind of question was that? Did Jim expect an honest answer here? 

Chipper took him for a smart man; maybe, he was mistaken.

When Chipper said nothing, Jim furrowed his brows, perplexed.

“Not going to tell me?”

Chipper pressed his lips together, trying to conceal his bubbling anxiety.

“Then how will I know if you don’t tell me things, Chipper?” Jim inquired next.

Chipper took his lower lip in his teeth and looked to the side. It wasn’t wise to anger Jim by keeping quiet. But to answer the truth wasn’t a choice at all, so.

“Did you really think that going off on me and swearing as you did in the morning won’t cost you?” Jim asked when it became clear that Chipper wasn’t going to talk.

Chipper shook his head and fixed his gaze on his clenched fists. No kidding, that swearing fit of his was dumb. 

He would’ve never done it if he were able to control the waves of anger that swallowed him then. If he could, he’d never intentionally insult Jim. Before Chipper knew, all the rudeness, all the harsh words sort of spilt out of him, vicious and uncontrollable. And then it was too late to take them back.

“So you agree that the punishment was adequate. Why all the drama?” Jim asked.

Chipper was at a loss.

How did Jim expect him to behave? The discipline session was over. Was Chipper not allowed a little privacy after he’s been stripped bare for everyone to witness?

How did one explain that being held down for a spanking was horrible, that it would make anyone feel pathetic and want to get away from the person who caused it?

In an attempt to gauge Jim’s mood and guess the right reply, Chipper lifted his gaze. His vision was a little blurry and he had to wipe at his face with his sleeve. Fucking tears.

Jim looked worried, sad. Older than his 30 years.

“I… It was unfair,” Chipper mumbled in the end in lieu of a full answer.

“What was unfair?” Jim asked patiently as if talking to a small child.

“That you could just take me and… and…”

Chipper couldn’t say it aloud.

“Put you over my knee and whoop your ass?” Jim supplied helpfully.

From Jim’s lips, it sounded even grosser than it had been in real life. It was intolerable, and Chipper’s next breath hitched on a sob.

Jim sighed, heavier than before, and rubbed at his temples, again.

Then, he stood up and circled the table to come to stand next to Chipper’s chair.

“Did I scare you?” he asked, barely audibly.

Chipper froze. His first reaction was to decline. He couldn’t let himself be scared. He needed to stay strong to go on with his life after the humiliation was over. He needed to at least control his stupid fear… 

He had to...

“I’m sorry, my lovely, stupid boy. I’m sorry,” Jim said and hugged Chipper to his chest.

Chipper only remembers hugging back and weeping his eyes out after that. In his memories, the rest of the day is blank.

  
  


Chipper remembers the next few days, though. Incessant talking, talking, talking… And time-outs. Every time Chipper started to get angry, Jim would send him to the back porch to “cool off”. It meant standing on a specific place on the porch, marked by sticky tape, and holding his arms behind his head. Once or twice Chipper had to hold a wooden spoon in his teeth as well - it happened when he couldn’t make himself stop sprouting bullshit in time.

Gosh, did Chipper hate these time-outs! But he couldn’t deny that they helped. First of all, he started trying to watch his words better to avoid spending more time on his “sorry place”, as Jim has taken to call it. Second, when Chipper’s temper flared, he got time to clear his head a little before he could do something unforgivable.

Positive results all over, huh.

Chipper didn’t know for sure if Jim was done with spankings completely, though. He was too afraid to ask - the last thing he wanted was to provoke Jim into action.

Actually, his mouthing off aside, he has been good then. Very good, even. Chipper didn’t break any house rules: let Jim know where he goes, completed his chores, didn’t damage anything.

  
  


Chipper continued behaving… until he just flew off the handle, one day.

They were at the Wilsons’, helping to build a new storage closet. Chipper wasn’t any good at this kind of work. Mr Wilson corrected him, again and again. Mr Wilson did it in a calm, mild manner, for he wasn’t some shit-headed idiot like Chipper’s stepfather who didn’t even ask about his well-being once since Chipper moved, and, unlike that said excuse of a parent, Mr Wilson wanted Chipper to get better at woodwork, not make him feel like a nuisance, but still, still Chipper couldn’t stand his comments! He barely prevented one angry outburst after the next.

At one point, Chipper felt as if he was going to burst if he won’t yell at Mr Wilson right this moment.

The only other option was to remove himself from the situation which Chipper chose to do. Not saying a word to anyone and not caring for Jim’s alarmed questions, Chipper just ran away.

When Jim came looking for Chipper, he found him in their bedroom.

Chipper was pacing the meagre space between the bed and the wardrobe, his hands in his hair. He might have been crying, Chipper can’t recall clearly now.

Chipper told Jim everything he tried to suppress all evening. How everyone was so damned patronizing, how everyone had to try and put Chipper in his place. How no one respected him. He was 18, not 12, dammit!

Jim didn’t do anything to stop Chipper’s rant. Just stood there and listened, a thoughtful expression on his face.

And since nothing seemed to get through to Jim, Chipper shouted that he never knows what to expect here and, for good measure, pushed the lamp from the bedside table to the floor in one swift movement.

Chipper’s brain caught up with his actions only a few ticks later. He froze in place, still breathing harshly. Jim’s face darkened. 

Chipper got horrified. He couldn’t move, couldn’t say a word, just stood there, paralyzed, and waited for the other shoe to drop.

After what seemed an epic battle between Jim’s willpower and his fury, Jim let out a ragged breath, ordered Chipper to clean up after himself and stormed out.

From the outside, Chipper heard Jim start his bike’s engine in the backyard, then the gates open… When the “vroom” sound faded in the distance and every connection to Jim was lost, Chipper couldn’t hold it together anymore.

He dropped to his knees, uncaring for the shards, hugged himself and wept.

This is how Jim found him some unknown amount of time later: cold and miserable on the bedroom floor, clutching at his own clothing and shivering.

Jim lifted Chipper up, as if he weighed no more than a feather, and brought him to the bathroom. There, Jim carefully took Chipper’s clothes off. It turned out, there was a gush in Chipper’s shin and a little cut on his forearm. Jim huffed and started gently chiding Chipper for carelessness.

To be honest, Chipper was so numb he didn’t even notice. He would’ve told Jim but his vocal cords were as numb as the rest of him.

Jim proceeded to wash Chipper after he cleaned the wounds. Chipper didn’t stop shivering despite the hot water in the tub. The whole procedure was quick, or so it seemed to Chipper.

When Jim was towelling Chipper off, Chipper thought that no one had done that for him since… since his mother had died? How old has he been then, 4? Maybe 5?

Jim left him on a chair in the corridor, still wrapped in the big towel, with a cup of hot tea, and returned to the bedroom, alone. Chipper stared at the wall, residual shivers wracking his frame. When Jim passed by, heading towards the exit and wearing shards on an old newspaper, Chipper realized that, back in the bedroom, he didn’t fulfil Jim’s order.

Jim didn’t do anything to Chipper after the latter destroyed his pretty old lamp. Didn’t as much as scold him. 

And Chipper? Chipper couldn’t even clean up his own mess when asked.

Tears came again, unbidden. Struggling with the fabric wrapped around his body, Chipper managed to put the cup on the floor before he broke it, too. Then, he climbed onto the chair with his feet, tugged the towel over his head and let himself cry.

This is how Jim found him: curled up in a ball atop a chair and barely cognizant.

Chipper doesn’t remember the night after, only the next morning.

He woke up next to Jim, as usual. Jim’s arms and legs were akimbo, his breast lifting and falling with measured breaths. Chipper smiled. Jim looked a little younger in his sleep; as if he and Chipper were not even so far apart. Then the last evening’s events came crashing down, and, in his sudden horror, Chipper tried to make a distance between himself and his mate. It ended up in him falling down from the bed, right where the lamp had landed the previous day.

It’s been one of the bad moments of Chipper’s life.

Disoriented, scared, he sat on the floor in a pile of limbs and blankets. When Jim looked down from the bed to check on him, Chipper couldn’t help but raise his arms to shield his head.

And then… then he heard Jim laughing.

It was a full-body laugh, so lively and honest that Chipper dared to look up. Jim was holding at his sides and shaking from laughter. Chipper stared.

It took Jim a few minutes to stop laughing and to gain the ability to talk again. Wiping tears from his eyes, he wheezed:

“You looked just like that puppy I saw at the market once. Poor thing got caught up in a pile of linens for sale and couldn’t make it out of there however he tried. You should’ve seen his struggle! When the shopkeeper tried to free him, the pup made a break for it… and tangled himself up even more.”

Unable to resist the urge, Jim started cackling anew.

Despite himself, Chipper smiled, too. If it were yesterday, before his fit, he would’ve felt attacked. He would’ve groused at Jim, told him something crude and “manly”. But after all that's happened, Chipper felt as if he’s been wiped clean. After he’d been bathed and dressed by Jim, after all the crying he’s done, any hostile reactions seemed utterly unnecessary. 

Jim could laugh at Chipper’s expense all he wanted. As long as he didn’t send Chipper to live in the basement or to the spanking bench for his misdeeds, it was all fine.

“Your father called, by the way,” Jim said suddenly. Chipper held his breath. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“I told him to fuck off and not to bother us for as long as there’s a hole in his ass! Aren’t I a slashing fellow?”

Despite everything, Jim Chipper found himself laughing then, too.

It was the last time he felt scared in Jim’s company.

  
  
  


The next few days were spent in relative calm. Chipper apologized for his outbreak and promised never to damage Jim’s things again.

Chipper knew that their time of rest was not forever. The start of the new travel season was bound to interrupt their lives, and very soon.

When they talked about the peculiarities of Jim's business, Jim said he’ll take Chipper with him on some trips but not all.

“I always thought my household would profit from having someone to take care of it full-time,” Jim said.

Chipper first thought was that it was great that Jim trusted him like that already. Then he imagined himself in the same cosy wooden house, surrounded by the big, green and almost empty yard, but alone, without Jim, and got scared. All at once, the perspective to be the homemaker seemed not as splendid as before. 

But the day of Jim’s departure was so far away at the time that Chipper called himself silly and made himself calm down. There was no use in hyping himself up prematurely. Chipper would think of something to distract himself during Jim’s absence, that’s all. No big deal.

The next day, Chipper made himself so busy that he didn’t have time to dwell on Jim’s first business trip. Everything was going fine… until late in the evening, when, at 9:30, there was a call on Jim’s business number.

There was an emergency at one of Jim’s partners' farms. Jim would have to go there in order to organize an urgent delivery in three days.

Chipper’s heart fell. He thought they had weeks ahead to prepare…

Jim didn’t show any nervousness. At Chipper’s insistent nagging, he just shrugged and repeated that it was his job, and one had to be ready for surprises if they wanted their business to succeed. Chipper would have to sit out this one, Jim explained. There was no use in dragging Chipper along only to have him get in the way of actual workers, sleep-deprived, tired and cranky.

Jim forgot one small detail.

Chipper wasn’t a businessman.

He didn’t know how to deal with such emergencies.

He wasn’t ready to guard the house alone.

He wasn’t ready to stay alone.

He wasn’t ready to be without Jim.

The way things were, Chipper could only helplessly watch Jim collect his stuff and make necessary calls and wait for his departure with dread.

Chipper begged Jim to take him with him. He would be the most well-behaved, polite mate ever. He would do as he was told. He wouldn’t disturb Jim. But Jim only laughed and brushed him off saying it wasn’t a good idea at all and that they will just have to endure the separation patiently.

One time, when Chipper was especially insistent, Jim hoisted him up in his arms and began to whirl him around in the air. Chipper was taken off-guard but in a good way: the suddenness of the gesture made him forget about his gloomy mood. 

They were both breathless from laughter when Jim finally put Chipper down.

“Do you really think I won’t miss you, little hooligan?” Jim asked.

And then he kissed Chipper.

Just like that.

A simple press of lips to lips, but it rocked Chipper’s world.

It wasn’t Chipper’s first kiss, far from that, but it was _their_ first kiss, and Chipper was stunned.

He came to believe that, since Jim didn’t require to blow him the first evening after they mated and also never initiated something lewd later, he wasn’t interested in Chipper as a lover. It stung but what could Chipper expect when Jim could have had a lover in each town where he travelled? And Chipper? He was just a scrawny village boy, shorter than Jim by a head and thin as a young birch. He was no match to him.

And now that Jim kissed him, Chipper didn’t know what it meant.

Was it just the spur of the moment thing? Did Jim even mean to kiss him on the lips?

Plus the main question of all: what were they going to do from now on? Would something change? Would things stay the same?

Chipper’s head was spinning.

After several bits of bewildered silence, Jim smiled at Chipper warmly and booped him on the nose, effectively breaking the spell.

“Hey!” Chipper swatted at Jim’s hand annoyedly. Why did Jim have to always ruin nice, maybe even a little romantic, moments like that? Arrgh! 

Then, because Chipper knew Jim rarely explained himself when it was sorely needed, he asked bluntly: “What was it for?” 

The question came out less self-assured than he would’ve liked but alas, Chipper’s heart rate was doing a mile a minute and it was all he could do to stay put.

Jim shrugged and looked to the side. If Chipper didn’t know better he’d say he looked a little bashful.

“Just felt like kissing you,” Jim offered after a second.

Chipper swallowed. It was nice to be wanted by Jim, if only for a moment, but as far as answers to important questions go...

That wouldn’t do.

“Why?” Chipper pressed. He didn’t know where his courage was coming from but he needed to know.

“I mated you for a reason, right?” Jim said.

As if it made things any clearer.

“And?” Chipper implored, diligently keeping his exasperation in check.

Jim’s ears reddened. Chipper has never seen Jim react at anything like that before. He felt his mouth falling slightly open.

In front of him, Jim shook his head as if to wrangle his thoughts into obedience.

After that, he finally looked up at Chipper again. 

Chipper felt a blush creep on his neck, too, from Jim’s intense gaze. What could he do? Jim was unfairly attractive for his age. 

When Jim spoke, it was with an undeniable gruff fondness:

“And, he asks! You’re always at it, bombarding me with questions and demanding to be paid attention to!”

A defensive reply was already on Chipper’s tongue when he heard:

“I like you! Here, I said it! Now, do you have other unnecessary questions to ask?”

Chipper didn’t. But he had a sudden impulse to stand up on his toes and kiss his flustered mate. So he did.

It wasn’t something earth-shattering but Jim’s lips were warm and sure, and it felt right.

For the first time in his life, Chipper felt that maybe he won’t have to run forever.

So, the next day Chipper did what he felt the need to do since the “lamp incident”. He came up to Jim and asked to be punished.

Unexpectedly, Jim didn’t agree outright. It took Chipper hours (!) of begging and cajoling to make Jim consider giving it a try.

Something was telling Chipper that Jim needed it, too.

In the end, Jim yielded.

So, on the last day of Jim’s stay, Chipper has been ordered to pull his pants and underwear down and come lie over Jim’s lap.

Chipper was so nervous that he wasn’t able to save everything into memory. 

Just the important bits: how painful every spank from Jim actually was and how he has been finally able to let go of his guilt for ruining Jim’s time with friends (and his lamp).

When Jim whispered that that was all, Chipper felt free.

When Jim was leaving, he told Chipper to behave and to wait for him.

“Be a good mate,” Jim said, “Let me do my work without worrying about you here”.

Chipper did his best. If he masturbated, pressing his fingers into the bruising on his still tender butt, Jim hasn’t specified that it was forbidden.

All was going fine until the day Jim was scheduled to return. He called Chipper on mobile to tell him to go to sleep alone. At the last part of the track, Jim’s car broke down. To their mutual dismay, Jim expected to be home by noon the next day only. 

It was the worst news ever!

By that time, Chipper felt as if he was itching inside his own skin. He’s been counting days, for fuck’s sake! He made soup and even cooked some fish (that Mrs Wilson kindly supplied him with), not to mention cleaning the house from top to bottom. He didn’t break anything, made sure that everything worked smoothly. He deserved to have his mate back on time when he needed him so much!

But Jim has sounded so tired on the phone. He must have been exhausted after his busy trip.

Jim had it harder, Chipper told himself. He was going to be a good little mate and do as he was told for one more day. He could do it, and fuck those fragile cars sideways!

And then, at 10 p.m., when Chipper was getting ready for bed, the landline phone rang.

Did something happen with Jim? Chipper ran to the phone and answered with a beating heart:

“Hello? Jim? You alright?”

What he heard in reply was his stepfather’s nasty voice. 

It didn’t change at all since Chipper last met the old fart:

“Oi, hi there, Chipper! Spending your time nicely? When the cat's away, the mice will play, right?”

Chipper could see his nasty sneer in his mind’s eye so clearly as if his stepfather was right there, in front of him. He kept quiet. He didn’t need to give his foe any new ammo.

The stepfather continued, undeterred:

“I regretted marrying a single mother as soon as Martha died, leaving me with her worthless son from another man. _You_. Your mom was not bad to look at, nothing to complain about. But I totally didn’t need a whiny brat like yourself in my life.”

Chipper had listened to similar monologues more times than he could count and yet, it still stung. Living with Jim has made him tender. Being treated like a human being every day made him unused to dulling his mind in order to ignore all the hurtful crap his stepfather threw at him.

The old man was still talking.

“Listen to me, boy. I know you’re head over hills for your mate but he is not as shiny-clean as he wants you to think. Do you know what he told me that day? After he fondled you in my own greenhouse at my own farm? He said that he will make you learn how to respect your elders. That he’ll beat it into your skull that...”

Chipper realised he was gripping the phone too hard and made himself unclench his fingers. To hear what Jim promised his stepfather stung. If the old geezer looked for a thing that would hurt Chipper deeply, he found it.

After such words, Jim’s behaviour seemed a lie. That’s exactly what Chipper’s stepfather would want him to think, told Chipper himself. It didn’t make the accusation disappear.

Maybe, Jim had said it, indeed, but then decided that he doesn’t want to beat the shit out of Chipper, after all? Because he liked him. Or did he just... pity Chipper?

Chipper’s stepfather’s voice was still buzzing from the speaker but Chipper didn’t care. He decided that it didn’t matter.

Whatever life would bring next, Jim has shown Chipper more care and support than anyone ever did. If Jim changed his mind and started treating Chipper like dirt, then it will be it. And still, it’d be between them only. 

Chipper’s stepfather didn’t fit into the equation. His confessions didn’t count.

The man himself didn’t count.

Chipper ended the call.

  
  


It was 6 in the morning when Jim found Chipper under the table in the kitchen, in tears.

“Isn’t it our tiny tradition already, for me to find you like that?” Jim joked sadly, trying to make Chipper climb out of his shelter.

Mixing up his words, Chipper tried to explain to Jim that it’s not what it seemed. That he didn’t hide there because he was too afraid to wait for Jim alone or something like that. Because Chipper's been good. He's been obedient. He's been waiting for Jim as he was supposed to. He would’ve waited as long as needed. 

In the end, Chipper sob-whispered that he didn’t care what Jim said to his stepfather on the day when they mated.

Listening to Chipper’s slurred confessions, Jim only hummed in agreement and patted Chipper. From time to time, he added phrases like: “I know that my little mate is very brave, I know,” or: “It’s alright, you did so well, lovely boy. I’m here now”. 

Somewhere in the middle of it, Jim managed to manhandle Chipper into the bath and then - into bed, never losing his cool or changing his tone from caring and fond.

Chipper drifted to sleep to Jim’s low murmurs in his ears and his hand in his hair, untangling capricious strands.

He came to himself twice that night: to Jim pacing the bedroom in the silver moonlight, and then to Jim sitting at his feet on the bed with his hands covering his face and emitting some odd, strangled sounds. Both times, seeing Jim there was enough for Chipper to fall asleep again.

Next morning, Jim cooked Chipper breakfast and then listened to a more coherent version of his encounter with his ex-caretaker. Jim admitted to saying those terrible things to Chipper's stepfather. He said he couldn’t imagine how horrifying they'd sounded to Chipper the day before, coming from the evil old fuck. Jim repeated multiple times that he had told Chipper’s stepfather the things the latter had wanted to hear from Chipper’s future mate. It’d worked, and now they were here.

Chipper believed him.

The next day, Jim made him go to the Wilsons under the pretence of loaning him as a helping hand in their big spring clean-up. Chipper didn’t make a fuss though the excuse seemed a little fishy. Truth be told, he was more of a hindrance than a helper, what with all the relatives that came to the Wilsons. They, unlike Chipper, obviously knew what to do. But Mrs Wilson has been as nice as ever. She noticed Chipper’s distress and put him to work at the kitchen, giving him tasks he could do.

In the evening, when Jim arrived to pick him up, he found Chipper arguing with Mr Wilson’s sister about different sorts of tomatoes and their cold resistance. They were so deep in the discussion that Chipper didn’t even notice his mate. Mr Wilson’s sister only let Chipper go after he gave her his number and promised to talk to her more on the topic.

They went home, hand in hand. Jim looked a little ruffled and somehow more hardened than in usual life. But he didn’t speak up, and Chipper didn’t dare ask.

Chipper’s stepfather never called from then on.

  
  
  


Among his happy current life, Chipper likes to pretend that his childhood never happened, that he’s always lived with his loving mate and they've always gone on road trips all over the country together.

But he doesn't let himself dive too deep into this fantasy. It would be counterproductive.

Actually, this is one of the reasons why he keeps asking for spankings when Jim doesn’t really feel the need for them anymore (or so Chipper thinks).

The amount of care and protectiveness he feels emanating from Jim during their discipline sessions is astonishing. Not to mention what a powerful release of emotions it can be, for both of them. It’s like a valve Chipper can unseat when the tension gets too high. It’s good.

Not that he actually feels good while Jim keeps smacking his ass full-force. Chipper never managed to adjust to the pain. Jim says he has a relatively low pain-threshold, that’s all. This is why Jim never needs to resort to heavier implements.

Jim likes to tease him, though. Like now, for example. In a serious tone, Jim contemplates whether Chipper’s ass would look better after a paddling or a belting. Both tools have their pros. The paddle would make such a pleasant “thwack!” sound while the belt would whoosh through the air menacingly and sting like an angry bee’s smooch. In Jim’s opinion, the paddle would give a more even colour than the belt. And yet, the belt would leave such nice, angry red welts in its wake. According to Jim, it’s a tough choice to make.

Chipper barely stops himself from making some snide remark. They don’t use belts or paddles but do they own belts and big wooden kitchen spoons. Oh, yes. Chipper might be persuaded to submit to a spanking with the use of one of those if he feels that he’s been bratty enough to deserve a more severe punishment.

Better not give Jim ideas.

Chipper’s ass hurts enough from Jim’s calloused palm as it is, thank you very much.

Right when Chipper is starting to get desperate, the spanking stops.

Jim helps Chipper to stand upright, tugs his underwear and pants up for him, not allowing him to relieve the sting and ignoring Chipper’s half-hard dick. Then, he tells Chipper that he’s forgiven and hugs him.

This is when Chipper begins wailing for real.

It’s tiring to cry so much in one day. His eyes hurt from all the salty tears later and his throat feels scratchy from all the screaming. Often, Chipper also gets a headache from the intensity of his emotional stress.

“Well, boy,” Jim says, warmly, “Did I give you what you’ve asked for?”

“Y-yes, Jim! Ah-ah-ah, thank you!”

“Poor dear! Can’t stop bawling now! Oh, oh, oh!”

“Ji-i-im! Don’t tease!”

“Why, why, Chipper! You should’ve known you’d need a proper spanking after you took my bike without permission, shouldn’t you have? Why can’t I tease my naughty mate a little?”

“You’ve just beaten my ass red! It's Enough!”

That prompts Jim into giving Chipper’s clothed behind another spank. Chipper shrieks.

“I thought we've agreed that I decide when it’s enough, huh?”

“Yes, Jim! You decide! Sorry-y! I won’t take your bike without asking ever again! I’ll behave!”

“That’s what I like to hear. That’s my good little mate,” Jim praises before tugging Chipper to sit on his lap.

Chipper hisses when his freshly spanked bum makes contact with Jim’s sturdy thighs and starts wiggling in place trying to find a modicum of comfort. His struggles only make his very kind and sympathetic mate laugh.

Later, in their bed, when they settle to sleep, Jim’s insistent fingers find Chipper’s hole and stop, waiting for a signal from Chipper.

Chipper’s only reply is to lift his hips up and whine for his mate to hurry up already.

Those dexterous fingers immediately get to work, opening Chipper up quickly and efficiently.

“I shouldn’t be fucking you after your spanking,” Jim mumbles into Chipper’s ear. “It won’t help you learn your lesson.” 

At the same time, Jim’s fingers drive in and out of Chipper’s hole, making him mewl and arch into Jim's touch.

“Is this why you always return for more spanking afterwards? For a chance to get a good dicking?” Jim asks, lining up and pushing in.

Chipper’s ass cheeks feel raw and tender where Jim’s hips repeatedly collide with them. His arousal has been simmering under his skin the whole day. He felt so small lying across Jim’s lap. So easy to manhandle, so pliant for Jim. Whatever Jim wanted, he could do to Chipper.

The thought makes Chipper whimper and tense in his attempts at meeting Jim thrust for thrust.

He is not allowed to: strong hands settle on his thighs, effectively pinning him in place, reducing him to a willing body for Jim to rut into.

Chipper cries and thrashes from how _good_ it feels. It’s convenient that Jim has learned Chipper's tells by now and won’t stop at the peak of action from fear of hurting Chipper.

If he were able to, Chipper would be babbling non-stop now. How he will be a good boy, a good little mate for Jim. How he will behave. How he loves Jim. How much he enjoys making love to Jim.

But as it stands, Chipper is barely able to remember who he is and where they are.

There’s only the heat, and the pressure, and Jim’s big body covering his.

Chipper comes without Jim pausing to lend him a hand.

After that, awareness starts slipping in in increments. What felt amazing seconds before, now seems too intense. Too much, too hot, too quick. But Jim is making such beautiful sounds above Chipper. And he’s already fucked Chipper to an orgasm already. He deserves his pleasure, too.

In all honesty, Chipper just wants to feel Jim shudder and come inside him. Without it, their lovemaking won't be the same.

This is why Chipper lies there and endures, whining quietly at the forceful thrusts, finding solace in Jim’s grunts and growls, until the friction starts feeling good again. And then it's bliss all over again.

When Jim comes, Chipper is ready to come again. He only needs a little push…

Dismissing Chipper’s complaints, Jim pulls out and flips Chipper on his back. Chipper is too wound up to properly feel the soreness of his spanked butt, and Jim certainly doesn’t give him time to come to his senses enough for it.

Thick, delicious fingers plunge into his well-fucked hole once more and start moving, rubbing, playing.

Chipper screams.

As soon as Chipper feels that he’s going to come for the second time, though, Jim stops and tugs at Chipper's balls with his free hand. Chipper looks up at his mate reproachfully, unable to fathom such betrayal.

“Just a little more, my lovely. I’m gonna make it good for you,” Jim promises and puts his lips on Chipper’s cock.

Chipper’s hips shoot up from the bed, right into Jim’s wet mouth. Jim doesn’t allow him much leverage, just short, abortive thrusts that Chipper couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

Just when Chipper finds a rhythm, Jim’s fingers in his ass start moving, too. Chipper falls on the bed, moaning and crying out and unable to comprehend anything beyond his impending climax.

It’s rapture, and it’s overwhelming, and it feels like coming home.

And of course, after all is done, Jim has enough stamina to haul Chipper up and drag him to the bathroom. They’d had a new bathtub installed, much bigger than the previous one. It required breaking and rebuilding two walls but it's worth it: now, Chipper can lounge in the bath, leaning on his mate’s broad chest comfortably, and the water won't even overflow.

"I won't be helping you with weeding tomorrow," Chipper informs Jim matter-of-factly. "You will be lucky if I'll be able to stand on my own."

"Oh, yeah? So unfortunate for you, little mate. It means you'll have to go hungry tomorrow. You know I don't allow pancakes in bed…"

Chipper whines plaintively, making Jim chuckle. Pancakes in bed suddenly sound so enticing!

"Well, aren't you a little brat, mister?" Jim inquires mock-sternly.

"No-o-o," Chipper drawls in the least bratty manner possible. "I just want my pancakes tomorrow!"

"Then you'll have to get up and bring your little sorry ass to the kitchen," Jim states, tugging at Chipper's ear playfully.

Chipper's response is to slump against Jim completely and cross his arms on his chest.

"Stop pouting," Jom advises good-naturedly. "Or I will be tempted to put this full lips to good use."

Chipper knows that Jim won't do anything remotely sexual to him after what he's been through already, and only pouts harder.

"What a willful boy," Jim shakes his head and bites Chipper's earlobe, making him squirm. The water sloshes around them in plush waves. "Have I not given you enough today, Chipper? Do I need to add more tomorrow? Hmm. What do you say about spanks served to bed?"

Immediately, Chipper forgets about being petty.

"Hot, fresh spanks, delivered right onto your cocky little ass," Jim continues. "That what you wanted? Breakfast in bed?"

Chipper frantically shakes his head. It's the opposite of what he wanted, in fact.

They continue bantering while Jim washes Chipper's hair. In the end, they settle on a later time for breakfast and a fluffy pillow for Chipper's chair.

"And no more demands from you, Chipper, you hear me? Or you will find yourself over the back of the couch with your ass bared in no time at all."

Chipper agrees meekly.

He is in no mood for arguing anymore. The exhaustion catches up to him, and he feels like crashing right there.

Sensing the change in his attitude, Jim hurries up the process of getting his mate in bed.

Chipper doesn't even notice how it happens. One second, he is yawning into Jim's face while the latter towels him off, the next he is tucked under the covers, safe and warm.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Chipper asks in a small voice. His eyelids threaten to slip closed any second.

"Always, Chipper. If you don't see my dumb face first thing in the morning, just shout for me, and I'll come running."

"Okay," Chipper mutters agreeably. "Good night, Jim."

"Sleep well, Chipper."

And Chipper does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> What did you think about Jim when he spanked Chipper that first time? Were you angry at him?
> 
> Did you enjoy their slow getting together story?
> 
> Please, talk to me! Make my day!
> 
> 💜💙💖


	2. When the Light Starts Shining Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's daily life with his mate is full of nice things. Nice for Jim, at least.  
> And if Chipper whines and complains after he gets teased, fondled and denied yet again? He's literally asked for this.
> 
> Or a smutty little "happy-ever-after" addition to Jim and Chipper's story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Jim and Chipper were so hot together that I couldn't resist writing a little smutty piece for when everything is fine and they are happily together for years.  
> Jim decided that some philosophical thoughts need to be added so it's not just porn. Which is good, too. I personally find Jim hilarious.
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter as much as I do!

**Chipper**

“Such a small, juicy cock, just for me,” Jim mutters with awe in his hoarse voice.

Chipper whines. 

He wasn’t allowed to touch his cock at all during Jim’s absence, and he’d been adhering to the rules like a good mate. But now, with Jim here, it’s almost impossible to ignore how his cock swells and throbs under him while Jim plays with his ass.

Jim chides him, of curse:

“Oh, no, no, no, stop complaining! Don’t be a needy little brat. You know you’re supposed to take what you’re given, boy.”

Chipper knows. It’s just so hard to be good when he  _ wants _ , so much.

“Do you want to hump your bed for me, huh?”

Chipper nods frantically. He would take anything by now.

“I’ll give you a choice. You can hump the bed while I’m playing with your naughty hole here but you’re not getting to come today, or… Or you can endure it patiently, stay still and deserve a reward.”

Chipper decides to try and endure. He is aware that the reward may be not an orgasm at all, but it’s still better than a cock humped raw and no completion in sight.

So he asks Jim to give him the reward later. Jim is obviously pleased with his choice. For the next 20 minutes, he plays with Chipper, teases him, fucks Chipper’s hole until it’s oversensitive and puffy. And Chipper just takes it all.

He is even a little proud of himself for being so patient.

Then Jim starts rubbing his cock, so sweetly, saying all these nice things that only Jim knows how to say:

“Such a good boy. So wet for me, so ready. Such a good little mate. Who has the sweetest little cock? You do, my boy, you do. Such a good little mate for me…”

… In the end, the reward turns out to be a new cockcage for Chipper and the permission to suck Jim off.

Chipper is satisfied: as far as Jim’s rewards go, this is not the worst one.

  
  
  


**Jim**

Jim knows it must be unbearable for Chipper. Jim knows how much he torments his boy with his stupid teasing but he just can’t get enough.

Chipper is so soft, so pretty when he is constantly denied his pleasure.

He begs so nicely then, too. Not that his begging is ever not nice but with a hint of desperation it becomes completely irresistible.

Jim loves to watch Chipper war with his lust in the safety of their home.

He doesn’t often give Chipper a respite. Instead, Jim uses every opportunity to make Chipper feel wanted, to make him desire Jim in return. If the result is an unending arousal on Chipper’s part, Chipper doesn’t really complain.

Right now, Jim enjoys the view of Chipper’s attempts to sit down on his chair, very gingerly, so that his cock doesn’t rub at his underwear too much. Chipper’s cock is so sensitive! And it’s just amazing how much one little cock can leak. No marvel there’s a damp spot on Chipper’s sweats already.

Jim likes to take Chipper’s member in his hand and fondle it, likes to play with Chipper’s balls - so full, nice and velvety to the touch. It’s fortunate that Chipper is almost hairless there except for a few tufts of hair on his crotch. Jim enjoys Chipper’s looks very much.

Ah, does Jim like to withdraw Chipper’s right to play with himself and witness his struggles.

But there are more opportunities to have fun with Chipper than just that.

Jim also likes to make Chipper stand in front of him and edge himself, over and over again. Chipper’s neck and face get such a pretty shade of pink then. Sometimes, when Chipper’s moans sound especially sweet, they’re reason enough for Jim to let Chipper come, when he’s beyond thirsty for release, of course.

The most entertaining thing of all: Jim has forbidden Chipper to ask for his pleasure; unless he is ordered to beg, naturally.

This is why after a long edging session, when Jim tells Chipper to stop, Chipper stops. No complaints, no additional whining. Chipper usually gets dressed again, sniffling pitifully, and asks for some cuddles with Jim. Such requests are always welcome.

  
  
  


They prefer to travel together, when possible, but sometimes Jim needs Chipper to stay home and take care of things. Neither of them likes it but that is life.

To help Chipper copy with loneliness and anxiety, they have a special ritual for when Jim is about to go on a trip alone. 

Two days in advance, Jim makes Chipper come as many times as possible. Chipper claims he hates it but to Jim it seems like Chipper is really looking forward to this part every time.

It’s such a pleasure to see Chipper come completely undone under him, not knowing whether to try to move away from Jim’s caresses or just to surrender to them. Chipper’s wish to please Jim almost always wins out; Chipper whines, whimpers and sheds crystalline tears, but stays in place bravely. Just for Jim.

Jim comes so hard when he pistons his hips inside Chipper and simultaneously traces his spent cock with his fingers, eliciting shudders and pitiful squeals.

The last day before departure, Jim edges Chipper, makes him writhe and beg, then stops before an accident can happen and puts Chipper in a cockcage. He leaves the spare key in their room, hidden behind the linens, just in case. Jim knows that Chipper wouldn’t use it simply because he got extra-horny. As part of the ritual, upon his return Jim still makes a show of retrieving the key and checking whether it is exactly where it should be. Chipper reacts beautifully. During the inspection, he gets all fidgety, as if Jim might find something incriminating, and then looks incredibly pleased with himself when Jim confirms that things are in order and praises Chipper for being good and listening to his mate.

Jim’s return doesn’t mean that Chipper gets to come. Nuh-huh. The cage is taken off, and Chipper is sometimes allowed the freedom to play with himself… only as long as he doesn’t orgasm. It’s a special brand of torment, and Jim strongly suspects that Chipper enjoys it as much as Jim does. 

There are a few things that Chipper only started to appreciate after Jim’s made up so many rules for him and his naughty little cock.

For example, Chipper realized how much he enjoys touching himself freely, how much he enjoys bringing himself to the edge at his own pace. Enjoys reminding himself that, when he denies himself, he follows Jim’s orders which he agreed to follow on his own free volition.

And this is what makes it all so hot for Jim.

The very idea that all Jim’s many rules stem from Chipper’s own request to spank him before Jim went off on that first business trip alone, now years ago, is both a little insane and unbelievably satisfying.

It doesn’t mean that that one spanking changed their lives drastically and immediately.

It were little things at first: Jim could ask Chipper if he wanted to come during their love-making, and Chipper would tell  _ Jim _ to decide whether he got to come or not. Then Jim started outright telling Chipper to stave off his orgasms. He could also spank Chipper for disobedience, lightly, of course. 

Their  game progressed with every passing month. Every day, Chipper came up with an indefinite amount of ideas of how they could make their private life more fun, and Jim could only wonder at his mate’s rich and lewd imagination.

Jim remembers how Chipper shyly showed him a photo of a thin boy in a pleated skirt. The boy was holding the hem of the skirt up, showing off his narrow cock which was hidden in a transparent sheath with a teeny-tiny lock on top of it. Embarrassed and pink-cheeked, Chipper explained that he didn’t like the skirt but he was curious about the cage… And so they bought one, in neon-green plastic. And then another one, this time with metal bars. Soon a cockcage became a fixture in Chipper’s “wardrobe”. 

Jim sometimes thinks back to the skirt, though. He would like to see it on Chipper one day. But only if Chipper asks for it himself.

All of their games and rituals are mostly invented and implemented by Chipper. Jim learns the rules from Chipper, and then he just has to make sure that Chipper adheres to them. Some rules offered by Chipper are made to be broken, so that Chipper would be able to experience a spanking in safe circumstances, knowing that it’s all not for real, that his punishment is just a part of the game. Some rules are made so that Chipper could obey them easily and get praised every now and then.

The third type of rules are the most interesting ones. If Chipper wants to be able to obey those, he needs to work for it really hard. Jim’s appreciation is not the main reward, this time. It is more important for Chipper to know for a fact that he didn’t back down from a challenge and managed to succeed. Jim’s pride comes second to the self-assuredness that Chipper feels from his victories in this sphere.

Needless to say that Jim has other, just as important things to worry about when it comes to Chipper.

Since Chipper tends to live in the present and may forget about his long-term goals at times, Jim makes sure that all of his mate’s wishes, not only bedroom-related ones, get fulfilled. 

They have travelled to almost every far corner of their country in their working car. Jim now plans their trips including spare days that they can spend exploring. Chipper’s eyes literally light up when he sees an unfamiliar beautiful landscape or finds an old house that other tourists usually overlook.

They adopted a stray cat that Chipper fell in love with. She is called Mrs Zuss (no one knows where Chipper’s found the name) and prefers to live in the wild. Jim doubts that Mrs Zuss had needed saving: she can feed herself on mice and little birds just fine which she’s proven many times. Maybe, she just needed shelter and some ear-scritches. Or she just took pity on Chipper who fell for her on their first meeting, and fell hard. Jim will never know. What he does know is that he won’t allow this cat into their bedroom anymore. The evil thing managed to get herself trapped in a folding chair in the middle of the night and required immediate rescue. Her yowling still follows Jim in his nightmares.

Chipper bakes when he’s home. He’s not bad at it, mostly. The cupcakes are edible, at least, as are cream puffs. But the pies… Let’s just not talk about the pies. Chipper even has books on baking. Jim would comment that if only Chipper would genuinely follow the advice there… But what good can his comments do? Jim prefers to keep his opinion on this sensitive topic to himself. Actually, Chipper threatens that he will produce a big many-layered cake next. Red corduroy or something, Jim can’t remember these fancy cake names. In any case, Jim has already bought a small fire-extinguisher for the kitchen so it’s all under control.

Jim would love for Chipper to express some other wishes, too. For now, he only named some sights in neighbouring countries that he would like to see. Jim thinks that Chipper could, maybe, learn some profession or handicraft, other than Jim’s delivery business. He’s a good companion and a great homemaker, there’s no arguing that. But Jim believes that Chipper could do more.

Hr tries to nudge Chipper in that direction, gently. He buys him books from all fields of expertise. Sometimes he misses by a mile, sometimes he hits the mark. Chipper is always happy to receive books from him. There’s one downside to this plan so far: it doesn’t work. Chipper didn’t demonstrate an inclination to make progress in any of the proffered areas yet. Maybe, Jim will stumble upon something, one day. It’s not a hardship. As long as Chipper doesn’t rebuke him for these attempts, Jim will keep on trying.

Jim believes that if Chipper finds something he wants to try out on his own, he will tell Jim. And then Jim will do everything in his power to support his mate.

For now, though… What they have is more than enough.

Years ago, on their mating day, when Jim was waiting at the entrance of Chipper's stepfather’s house to pick Chipper up and take him to his new home, he only hoped that Chipper would be able to walk away from his past if not unscathed, but at least still whole. He certainly didn’t know what he was getting into.

Jim is immensely grateful for how far Chipper and he were able to come.

They’re going strong, he and his little mate. They won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following Jim and Chipper's story!
> 
> What do you think about their life now?)  
> Jim's patience is unprecedented, I think!
> 
> I have one more little instalment in mind for them, is anyone interested? Please, tell me in the comments!
> 
> See you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me here:  
> on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
